


go ye heroes, go and die

by ebenroot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Quests, fantasy au???, moreso like Monty Python and the Holy Grail, slightly inspired by Haikyuu Quest but at the same time not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time in a land faraway where the sun would be high in the sky and make the grassy fields below it look like spun gold, there was a boy who was the son of a woodcutter, but was destined for greatness. </p>
<p>This is not that story."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>that fairy tale fic where everyone is after a magical wishing rock, Hinata is the worse minstrel ever and Kageyama wants him to stop singing about their un-epic tale of heroism and shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo I'm back with a new fic. This one is probably going to be longer (by like, five more chapters maybe? idk I'm trying not to write too long of fics)
> 
> No one dies in this fic, the title is just funny to me (from The Pirates of Penzance btw)
> 
> Like I (sorta) said in the tags, this fic was inspired by Haikyuu Quest but also I just kinda want to see all the Haikyuu characters in a sort of quest like Monty Python or something. With Hinata and his ballads for his not-hero Kageyama. 
> 
> (Still doesn't have confidence about characterization [pls Kags plz] and first chapter might be a bit rushed but iiiii)
> 
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time in a land faraway where the sun would be high in the sky and make the grassy fields below it look like spun gold, there was a boy who was the son of a woodcutter, but was destined for greatness. He was dashing, he was brave, and he was the most handsome boy in the village. Everyone knew that he would become one of the greatest heroes in history and gain a kingdom, ruling with a beautiful princess at his side.

This is not that story.

Another land faraway (but not as faraway as the first one) held a prophecy that if whosoever could endure the treacherous terrains of scorching deserts, dangerous forests, and icy winds, defeat the dragon that guarded the castle cursed with a thicket of thorns and climb to the highest room in the tallest tower, there would be the hero’s one true love and if they should rescue them, they would be showered with wealth, fame, and power.

This is not that story either.

Instead, the land of Karasuno that was not faraway and more like a speck on the map leading _to_ the grand faraway lands, held absolutely nothing. No heroes that rode upon valiant steeds, no princesses that were in need of rescuing from fire-breathing dragons, no people that the skies would open up for and a voice would boomingly declare a prophecy of greatness upon them. A town of nobodies that would amount to nothing. . .this is where our story starts.

* * *

 

“Oh ho, ladies, _ladies_ ~ I’d _love_ to tell you another story of daring adventures but I must be going,” Oikawa Tooru purred to the mass of young women and old wenches currently clambering over each other to see him out of the dank pub. One of the barmaids quickly handed him a beer for the road, promptly swooning when he gave his signature wink and point. “See you tomorrow, darling Princesses!” Oikawa chirped and closed the door behind him before the deafening sound of thirty women screaming hit his ears.

He sighed, looking down in the mug at the frothy beverage before he poured it out on the street and tossed the mug over his shoulder. Karasuno was literally a land in the pits, nothing compared to the land of Josai that rested on the edge of the sea where he came from. Oikawa was one of the lucky ones, the ones that the moment they were born, the skies opened up and a booming voice declared that he will gain a kingdom (usually that’s what all the prophecies promised nowadays). His father died in a freak wagon accident on the way to his birth moments before, but that probably didn’t have anything to do with the prophecy.

Oikawa yawned, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he trudged along down the alleyway towards the inn he was currently staying at. His little visit in Karasuno was only supposed to be temporary anyways, for he was on a quest to rescue a princess from an evil sorcerer. . .come to think of it, a lot of these quests that came along with the prophecies were the same too.

Not thinking too hard on it, Oikawa continued to walk to the dingy little inn that barely anyone stayed at, but as he rounded the corner, someone jumped into his path. Usually there _would_ be thugs wandering around the town this late after dark, looking for someone to rob. Unfortunately, most of the jobs in Karasuno were mediocre at best, so if anyone _did_ have something on them to rob, it wouldn’t be much.

Plus, Oikawa doubted a thug would also have a minstrel right behind them striking a sour chord with a scream of ‘GWAHH!’.

“God, would you leave me alone?!” the raven haired boy yelled at the young minstrel-in-training, the orange haired boy giving a pout.

“Kageyama, you’re the only person here that actually is _trying_ to be a hero, so who else am I supposed to sing tales about?”

“I don’t know! Just go away, stupid Hinata!”

Oikawa rubbed his forehead with a sigh. What was this kid’s name again? Takeshi? Tobias? To. . .To. . .

“Tobio~ it’s rude to yell when someone’s feeling a bit buzzed,” Oikawa whined, finally catching the two teen’s attention. The raven-haired boy, Kageyama Tobio, flushed red with embarrassment and bowed out of respect.

“Are you going to go to the sparring rings tomorrow? I would want to practice with you too, if you are,” he asked hopefully and Oikawa gave a little sly smile. He walked over and gave Kageyama a couple of pats to the head that _almost_ passed off as being kind.

“Aw, that’s very cute, Tobio. But you’re just a little kid, what do you need to know about sword fighting anyways? I’m off to the inn, try not to keep me up with your playing, Little Minstrel,” Oikawa said to Hinata, coming off threatening as he titled his head to the side with a smile. Oikawa pushed past the two, continuing on his way to the inn when someone grabbed his sleeve.

Oikawa turned, an annoyed look in his eyes as Kageyama stared up at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’ve been here for almost a month. You don’t seem like you’re going to leave on your journey any time soon, and you always say you’ve practiced earlier but you spend all your time in that pub. . .I just want you to show me how to be a hero just like you!” Kageyama shouted and Oikawa pulled his arm free. He turned to face the boy, crossing his arms over his chest and gave a light laugh.

“Silly Tobio. . .you’ll never be a hero. Like everyone else here, you’re just a nobody. Why would I want to help delude you even more?” Oikawa asked with a sickly sweet tone. Kageyama stood in shock, Oikawa finally hoping the young boy had gotten the message crystal clear. With a final wave, Oikawa continued to the inn and left the two boys in the darkness.

* * *

 

By the age of sixteen, Kageyama Tobio was a man by anyone’s standards. He wasn’t born with a prophecy, but unlike everyone else that decided to just live with the bare minimum they had, Kageyama knew he wanted more and dammit, he _was_ going to get out of this place. So when a hero came to their little town and wasn’t immediately put off by the lousy hygiene, the lackluster food, and the not so favorable citizens, Kageyama saw this as his chance to learn from the genuine article. A _real hero!_

Then Kageyama actually _met_ Oikawa and his situation grew a lot less hopeful and was placed in a lot more despair.

Hinata kicked a rock down the dirt path the two were walking on, his lute strapped onto his back and somehow managing to still make sour notes with every step he took.

“Who does that guy think he is anyways?! Just because some voice in the sky said he’s going to become a Great King doesn’t mean he should have said that!” Hinata said, his hands balled hard into fists and ran in front of Kageyama’s path to stop him. “Don’t listen to him! I _know_ you’re going to be a great hero someday! And I’ll be there to sing your great tales as your personal minstrel!” Hinata shouted, reaching to grab his lute and strum a sick chord for extra effect, but ended up whacking his head with it trying to whip it out.

“Hinata. . . _why are you still following me?!_ ”

Hinata squawked as Kageyama continued on ahead to his home, Hinata following close behind.

“I’m trying to comfort you!”

“I don’t _want_ your comforting! I never asked you to be my personal minstrel! I don’t even want you as my _public_ minstrel! You can’t even play that stupid lute!”

“So it’s a little out-of-tune, that doesn’t mean I can’t play it! Why are you so mean? I’m just trying to help,” Hinata said with a pout and Kageyama began to walk faster in hopes that Hinata’s short legs wouldn’t be able to keep up with him.

“You’d help by leaving me alone and stop embarrassing me all the time with your ‘songs of praise’!” Kageyama hissed out, thinking back to all the times where Kageyama would do the most menial and tedious of things and Hinata would still find some way to sing about it. Kageyama and his strength of carrying two buckets of water from the well in town to the top of the hill for Takeda. Kageyama and his valiant speed of catching chickens and other various farm animals for Ukai. Kageyama and how gracefully he can recover from being thrown out of the pub for irritating Oikawa.

The citizens of the town thought it was kind of cute how Hinata would follow Kageyama around, others thought that Hinata probably just had a crush on Kageyama and that was how he expressed his affection for him. Practically everyone figured them to be an item, friends or lovers, no one really cared. Either way, it was annoying for Kageyama and he just wanted it to _stop_.

Hinata began to run faster, gleam bright in his eyes and the stars reflecting in the pools of amber. “Don’t think that you can just brush me off like that, you jerk!”

“Just leave me alone! I don’t need you singing about my praise if I’m not going to be a hero!” Kageyama shouted back, running even faster.

“But you _are_ going to be one!”

“Then I _really_ don’t need you if people already know about me! Oikawa doesn’t have a minstrel hounding him!”

“He has women! I’m all you got!”

“ ** _Go away you moron!_** ”

The shouts escalated into screams as the two boys ran up the hill in the direction of a small little cottage where Kageyama lived with Takeda the Botanist. Being a botanist wasn’t the most glamorous of jobs, but after one obnoxious man scoffed at Takeda’s work and was promptly punched in his gut by the resident blacksmith Ukai for offending him, no one dared to talk bad about the bespectacled man again. Besides, he was kind enough to allow Kageyama to live with him until Kageyama managed to go out on his own heroic journey.

He took him in when Kageyama had no one else to turn to, and for that, Kageyama was forever grateful.

By the time they reached the door, both boys were out of breath and throats were sore from screaming. Kageyama knocked the door, resting against it briefly. Hinata reached out and gently grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve, determination still shining in his eyes.

“I promise you, whether you want me to or not, I _am_ going to be by your side to tell your tale. You’re going to be the greatest hero and I can’t wait to go on your journey with you,” Hinata said with a bright smile and Kageyama scoffed, wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow.

“Tch, if you want to go on a journey so bad, then why don’t _you_ be the hero?” Kageyama said with a frustrated tone just as the door opened, Ukai standing in the doorframe with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“What are you doing out so late?” Ukai asked, looking between the two teens with a raised eyebrow.

“What are _you_ doing here? Isn’t this the fifth time this week you came to have dinner at Takeda’s place?” Kageyama asked blandly and Ukai almost bit off the end of his cigarette and swallowed it.

“S-Shut up! I can come here if I want to! It’s not my fault that Takeda cooks too much!”

“Uh-huh,” Kageyama said with that tone that meant he didn’t believe a word that was being told to him.

“Is Kageyama here?” Takeda’s voice piped from inside, Ukai moving over for the botanist to usher Kageyama and Hinata inside from the cold night air. “I just finished making dinner, Hinata would you like to stay and eat?”

“Yeah!” Hinata chirped, cause who wouldn’t be excited for some free food (that could be a reason why Ukai was here as well, but Kageyama knew better). And as the four took their seats at the table, Takeda continuing his riveting speech on tree sap and Ukai nodding along like he really understood what he was talking about (but damn if it isn’t cute when Takeda had that little excited sparkle in his eyes), and Hinata stuffed potatoes and meat in his face while trying to talk about motivational songs to prepare for Kageyama for tomorrow, Kageyama only poked at the vegetables on his plate.

It would be alright if he just stayed here. If he just became the apprentice of Takeda instead of the errand boy for both Ukai and Takeda. It’d give Hinata a reason to leave him alone for good, botanists _definitely_ didn’t need minstrels singing about tree sap while they worked. He didn’t have a prophecy, and his story of greatness wasn’t written out for him. . .maybe because there never was one to begin with.

With bitterness sitting in his stomach, Kageyama snapped at Hinata to stop talking with his mouth so full before taking an aggressive bite of his own meal.

* * *

 

It was a rarity for the town crier to actually have some interesting news to report, since the most interesting news so far in Karasuno had been what type of jam Oikawa liked on his toast and after 40 tries and 20 people sent to the hospital, the tavern’s sandwiches were now edible. There was also something about a war and a missing prince or whatever happening outside of Karasuno, but that wasn’t important right now. But this day, he must have had something good since he waved that bell loudly and stood atop the only decent fruit crate in town.

“HERE YE, HERE YE! THE KING WISHES TO OFFER TO A BRAVE SOUL THE CHANCE TO BE A HERO. IN A FAR OFF CAVE IN A FAR OFF LAND, THERE IS A WISHING STONE THAT WOULD GRANT ANYONE WHO SO TOUCHES IT, ONE WISH. WHOSOEVER WOULD GO AND SECURE THE STONE FOR HIS MAJESTY THE KING SHALL BE MADE A KNIGHT OF THE ROYAL COURT AND SHOWERED WITH RICHES. IN OTHER NEWS, OIKAWA REVEALS HIS FAVORITE PASTIMES. DETAILS AT NOON!”

Kageyama ignored the last part (though five girls screamed for the crier to spill the news about their Oikawa) and gripped the handles of the buckets of water he was carrying even tighter. A quest offered to _anyone_ , regardless if they were meant to be a hero or not. He could. . .he maybe could. . .his heart was beating faster as he hurried through the busy streets, water beginning to spill just a bit from the bucket as he tried to run back to the cottage. This was his chance. This was his chance to finally get out of here and _be_ someone. Screw Oikawa and his own lame prophecy, at least _this_ quest didn’t involve rescuing some nameless princess from some generic beast like all the other heroes had to do.

He ended up getting to the cottage in a faster pace than usual, half of the bucket empty due to the water splashing out from Kageyama’s running. Kageyama headed round the back to where Takeda was taking notes on some flowers he was currently crossbreeding, plopping down the half empty water buckets with a flushed face and bright eyes.

“Takeda! Did you hear the town crier’s news?”

“It’s hard not to, that man screams so loud you could hear him in the next town. I didn’t know you were interested in Oikawa’s pastimes though.”

“Wha-no, not that news! The quest the king had offered! The one with a wishing stone and if you bring it to him, he’ll make you a knight and shower riches on you! This is my chance to become a hero! I’m going to become better than Oikawa, whether he wants to show me or not,” Kageyama said and Takeda was about to respond when someone screamed.

“You mean you’re going to go on the quest?!” Hinata shouted, his head popping out from the cottage window, startling Kageyama as the orange haired boy tried to climb quickly out of the window with lute in hand.

“W-What are you doing here?!”

“Oh, he was waiting for you to come back with the water. Said he had a new little song to play for you,” Takeda said with a small smile. Takeda was one of those people who thought it was cute how Hinata would badly sing of Kageyama’s feats, effectively increasing Kageyama’s annoyance up. Hinata ran up to Kageyama with a big grin.

“So when are we going to go? At dusk? Next morning? We probably need to pack-”

“Who says I want you to come along with me?” Kageyama said with a frown and Hinata frowned back.

“Every great hero needs a minstrel. Who else will tell the story of their daring heroics if they themselves can’t?” Hinata said urgently.

“. . .Are you implying I’m going to _die_ on this journey?”

“. . .No, but _if_ you did-”

“I’m going by myself!” Kageyama shouted and Takeda stood up, wiping the dirt off of his hands.

“I really think you shouldn't go by yourself, Kageyama. Who knows how far this ‘wishing stone’ really is and what dangers could be up ahead. . .if not Hinata, then at least accompany Oikawa.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Wait, who said Oikawa was going on this quest?”

“HERE YE, HERE YE!” the town crier’s voice sounded from down in the town, echoing back up the hill as if he were only a few feet away. All three of them jumped at the noise, the town crier continuing his message. “DARING AND BRAVE HERO OIKAWA TOORU VALIANTLY GOES TO CLAIM THE WISHING STONE FOR HIS MAJESTY. A FAREWELL PARTY IS BEING THROWN AT THE TAVERN TONIGHT TO WISH HIM LUCK. ALSO, THE SANDWICHES ARE **NOT** EDIBLE. I REPEAT, THE SANDWICHES ARE INEDIBLE AGAIN!”

“I thought his prophecy was to rescue a princess from some sorcerer, what does he think he’s doing?” Kageyama mumbled under his breath and Hinata shrugged.

“Well, maybe he figures he’s got time to spare. Not like the princess is going anywhere,” Hinata said simply and Kageyama looked back into the town. If Oikawa is busy at the party tonight, then maybe that would be the best time to leave to get a better headstart. Who knows what other heroes would be trying to go after the stone once the news travels. “So? Are we going to go or what? Even if you try to leave without me, I’ll find you in the end.”

“Tch, why are you obsessed over me anyways?” Kageyama grumbled in annoyance and Hinata beamed.

“Because it’s destiny! And I’m taking your response as a yes I can come! _Kaaaageeeyaaa-“_

Kageyama grabbed the neck of Hinata’s lute before the song could go on even further. “ _If_ you come along with me, no singing. No playing any music. Matter of fact, leave this thing here. It’ll only weigh us down,” Kageyama said sharply and Hinata pouted.

“It’s just a lute, it’s not a grand piano,” Hinata mumbled and Kageyama growled.

“It’s annoying! Who cares what size it is?!”

“You’re going to really regret it when we’re walking alone at night and have no music to keep us entertained!”

Takeda only smiled as the two boys argued. They said that Karasuno only had the bottom of the barrel to give, yet he was sure he was looking at two of the greatest heroes ever.

They just didn't know it yet.


	2. the bandits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Regardless, we’re not just the common thugs looking to rob little kids. We’re honest men, just with less-honorable jobs. . .matter of fact, why don’t we help you two find this wishing stone? You two could run into a lot of trouble, especially since you,” he pointed to Kageyama, “can’t fight and you,” he pointed to Hinata, “are gullible.”
> 
> or
> 
> the chapter where Hinata and Kageyama start on their journey and Oikawa meets an old face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the relationship tags because really, the only couples that we're going to be seeing a lot of are Kagehina and Iwaoi (and maybe Daisuga). The other couples are moreso casual mentions or something, they're THERE but not a whole lot of focus is on them. So yeah.
> 
> Updates are going to come around sporadically because #ugh college, but I'll try to update at least every other week or so.

From the sounds of drunken ‘huzzahs’ and the crying begs for Oikawa to stay just a little bit longer and have another pint, the party at the tavern was still going in full swing. Kageyama scowled at the sight of people still filtering in to say their goodbyes to the only person that made Karasuno _slightly_ less mediocre than usual. Ukai’s speech about how to use the swords he was loaning them and how long of a trip it would be before they stopped in the first town of their quest went clearly over his head. Hinata, however, was clinging on to every word.

“Oi, you understand?” Ukai barked and Kageyama looked over at him.

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

Ukai looked over at the tavern himself. “If he continues to drink like this, I doubt he’ll be ready to leave at night. More likely tomorrow morning or the afternoon. You should get a good head start, and you’ll hopefully be a few miles away from Kitagawa. Restock your supplies and get a good map,” Ukai said and the two boys nodded their heads. Around the corner, Takeda came riding on the horse, the necessary provisions attached onto the saddle and bundled up.

“Here he is! Strongest horse I could find at such a short notice!” he said, face rather flushed from the hurry as he hopped down. Kageyama’s mouth twisted into a little frown, averting his eyes for a few moments before he mumbled.

“There’s only one horse.”

Takeda blinked and Kageyama’s cheeks turned red. “There’s only one horse and there’s two of us. So that means. . .”

“One of you is going to have to cling on the other’s back,” Ukai said outright and Hinata made a loud noise of confusion.

“Don’t _girls_ cling onto a guy’s back?!”

“I don’t want you clinging onto my back either!”

“Well, do you want to cling on _my_ back?” Hinata suggested and Kageyama growled.

“I don’t want anyone clinging onto _anybody_!”

“Enough!” Ukai shouted and crossed his arms. “You should be grateful that Takeda could find you _one_ horse at all. It would take you both too long to reach Kitagawa on foot. So if you two _really_ can’t stand the thought of clinging onto each other, then one person can walk the horse while the other rides it and you take turns. And see about getting another horse when you reach Kitagawa, got it?”

“Tch, I ride first,” Kageyama called, climbing onto the saddle while Hinata made a face at him. Kageyama looked at Ukai and Takeda, his hands gripping the reins tight. “We’ll send word when we reach Kitagawa.”

“You better. Too many people go off wandering into the woods on quests like these and are never heard from again,” Ukai replied and Takeda turned to him.

“Don’t say something like that!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Don’t worry, sir! As Kageyama’s minstrel/traveling partner, I won’t let anything happen to him!” Hinata said proudly to ease the worry and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“What do you think you’ll do? Hit some thug with your lute?”

“Well if it’ll _work_ then why not?” Hinata said, taking the reins from Kageyama to lead it down the trail.

“Be safe! Good luck!” Takeda shouted, both him and Ukai waving their hands as Kageyama turned to look back at them. He watched as their figures grew smaller and smaller, til he could no longer see their faces or their silhouettes or ever the glowing light coming from the tavern. Karasuno slowly faded away into the darkness as if it was never there, Kageyama turning to face the dirt path they were currently walking on that would lead them straight to Kitagawa.

He lit a lamp and took a deep breath. The journey had begun.

* * *

 

_Toot-toot-toot-tooot!_

“On our journey!”

_Toot-toot-toot-tooooot!_

“Finding a magic rock!”

_Toot-tooooot-toot-toot!_

“Don’t know what we’re gonna wish for!”

_Tooot-tooooot-toooot!_

“Maybe some comfy socks cause I’m getting tired of walking and I want a turn on the horse-”

“I _said_ no singing!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata jumped, almost like he forgot that Kageyama was stewing in his own annoyance on the horse while Hinata happily played a little song on his pipe to keep him busy. The orange haired boy turned to look at him, frown on his lips and small bags beginning to form underneath his eyes.

“Well excuse me for trying to keep myself company. Not like you’re talking to pass the time.”

“What is there to talk about? All we’re doing is walking until we get to the next town.”

“Hmm. . .the stars are out, we could talk about those. Or maybe we could talk about what we’re going to wish for when we finally find that wishing rock.”

“We’re not wishing for anything,” Kageyama said firmly and Hinata cocked his head to the side. “The point of this quest is for us to go and secure the wishing rock for the king. Then he’ll make us heroes and shower us in riches.”

“Oh. . .I see.  . .but still, if we _could_ have wished on it, what would you have wished for?”

Kageyama paused, looking down at the ground passing beneath them as they walked.

“. . .I wouldn’t know.”

“Hmm. . .yeah, me neither. We’re already going to get money for it, so we don’t need to wish for money. And I don’t see myself being a ruler of anything, so I wouldn’t ask for power.”

“You a king? What a terrifying thought,” Kageyama said with a scoff and Hinata puffed his cheeks before he gave a yawn. He brought the pipe back up to his lips to blow a note and Kageyama clicked his tongue. “I said no music.”

“What’s wrong with playing some music?”

“For all we know, there could be some goons lurking in these woods waiting to ambush someone. We don’t want to bring any attention to ourselves,” Kageyama explained and Hinata blinked, his head now whirring around in nervousness.

“M-Maybe we should stop and continue in the morning when there’s light out,” Hinata said with a laugh, already beginning to pull the horse off the road in the direction of a small cave. Kageyama grabbed the reins and pulled the horse to a stop, looking down at the now jittery and nervous boy below.

“We’ll lose time if we stop and rest. Let’s hurry to Kitagawa and find an inn to stay in,” Kageyama suggested and Hinata’s eyes were still darting around nervously. “What, are you scared or something?”

“No! I’m not scared!”

“Since you tagged along, I have no choice but to keep you safe too.”

“I can take care of myself! I’m a minstrel, not a damsel in distress!” Hinata shouted, tugging the reins on the horse again to continue down the dark road. Kageyama gave a small smirk, his eyes peering into the dark thicket of bushes and trees. He doubted there would be any thugs wandering around in the middle of nowhere like this, and the road that they were on was one of the many side roads that connected Karasuno with a decent town. But as long as Hinata thought they would attract the attention of some burly fighters with his music, it made the night all the more pleasant for Kageyama.

* * *

 

Oikawa managed to leave in the morning with only a moderate hangover and enough presents to sell off for gold in Kitagawa when he reached there. Course, he didn’t know how long that would be since he didn’t remember what time he got on his horse or what direction he was even travelling in. Oikawa was instead slumped over his horse and only wishing there was a way for horses to gallop _quietly_.

He rose his head that was resting against the back of the horse’s mane, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the tree’s leaves. Damn birds were chirping too loud and the babbling brook he was travelling along was giving him a major headache. Maybe he just needed to take a break and catch some more rest before he continued onto Kitagawa. There were better looking women there than in Karasuno, and Oikawa was planning on making a grand entrance.

Oikawa followed the noisy babbling brook through an opening in the trees, coming across a small lake near a large field of flowers. Oikawa could see that someone else had tied their horse up on a tree up ahead, figuring that he must be near some main road for travelers to stop and get a drink. Oikawa rode his horse to another tree, almost falling off when he tried to climb off of it. He gave the horse’s nose a small pat, stretching his arms and figured he should get a drink of refreshing water before his little powernap.

Oikawa walked to the edge of the lake and crouched down to give his face a couple of splashes of cold water. When he pulled his hands away, he saw his reflection and someone else’s standing directly behind him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it as he jumped to his feet (and no, he did _not_ stagger), then paused when he got a good look at the person.

“. . .Iwa-chan?”

“. . .Oikawa. . .”

Oikawa made it a point to never forget a face (names were a different story), but there was no way he could forget who this man was standing before him. Iwaizumi Hajime, his dear childhood friend that he left behind in Josai so he could go on his quest to rescue the princess and blah blah blah. It’s been such a long time since he’s seen Iwaizumi that there was only one way to react to this situation.

To quickly dodge the outstretched hands that were trying to wrap around his throat, and backtrack as far as he can.

“ _Get back here, Shittykawa!_ ” Iwaizumi swore, Oikawa turning to quickly get back onto his horse. However, because Oikawa wasn’t as moderately hungover as he thought he was, he easily tripped over an unfortunately placed rock and landed face down into the flower meadow. Iwaizumi promptly jumped on him to prevent any further chances of escape and his hands found their way back around Oikawa’s throat as if it was their natural spot. “A month! A _month!_ You’ve been gone on your stupid quest and you didn’t even bother to send a message back home like a _decent_ person?! There are monsters out here! Thugs! Good thing you didn’t get killed, because now I’m going to kill you personally!”

Oikawa was turning a shade of purple and therefore, couldn’t make one of his witty little retorts, so Iwaizumi continued his rant.

“And when I finally decide to ask around if that princess was rescued yet, turns out that not only were you nowhere near her tower, you were in some shady town fooling around! You think that just because you got some prophecy saying you’re going to be a king, you can do whatever you want?! Tch, you _really_ piss me off when you do stupid stuff like this,” Iwaizumi grumbled, releasing his hands from around Oikawa’s neck now that he had made his point.

Oikawa coughed, rubbing his neck as sighed. “Jeez, Iwa-chan. Had I known you’d be waiting for me like some housewife, I would have sent word sooner,” Oikawa said and then quickly added a ‘Just kidding!’ when Iwaizumi looked like he was going to choke him again. Oikawa leaned back on his palms, looking at the horse that must have been his friend’s currently eating some ripe apples off the tree branches. “So what are you doing here anyways?”

“The king had made a proclamation that anyone who finds some ‘wishing stone’ and secures it will be named a hero and be bathed in riches.”

“Oh? What a coincidence, I’m on the same quest,” Oikawa said with a laugh and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“What about the princess you’re supposed to be rescuing?”

“She’s not going anywhere,” Oikawa said with a handwave and Iwaizumi frowned. “So, if you’re going the same way that I am, we might as well help each other out. Split the reward and the fame?”

“I don’t see why you can’t just finish the quest that literally came with you when you were born. I’m sure becoming a king has its own fame and rewards.”

“What’s so interesting about rescuing a princess anyways? There’s probably hundreds of other heroes born to rescue some person anyways. It’s not like, you know, I got a prophecy about slaying a dragon and liberating a town and get a holy sword and-”

“Are you still bitching about not getting a prophecy like Ushijima?”

“It’s not fairrrr~” Oikawa whined, falling back into the flowers and looked up into the sky. “Here I am stuck with such a generic prophecy and then all of a sudden, some guy waltzes into Josai towing in the head of a dragon. How am I supposed to compete with that?” Oikawa said and ran a hand through his hair. “I must have not gotten a good prophecy because I was blessed with these good looks. There’s probably a system to all this.”

“I literally can’t believe those people in that shady town put up with you as long as they did.”

Oikawa laughed and sat back up again. “Come on, Iwa-chan. It’ll be fun to go on a quest together, like we pretended to do when we were little.”

“Those weren’t _quests_ , those were you acting like a snotty king and me running around doing errands for you,” Iwaizumi said with furrowed eyebrows and Oikawa shrugged.

“Not my fault you didn’t have such a good imagination to see them as quests given by your ‘king’.”

“I’m just wasting my time talking to you, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, walking over to untie his horse.

“How far is Kitagawa from here?”

“There’s a road not far from here that’ll lead straight to it, a couple of miles away heading north,” Iwaizumi explained and Oikawa hummed. “ _If_ I allow you to come along with me, I suppose we could split the fortune equally.”

“So you _are_ allowing me to accompany you then?”

“Tch, well _someone_ has to make sure you don’t die out here,” Iwaizumi scoffed and climbed atop his horse. Oikawa smiled, walking back over to climb upon his own horse and began to follow Iwaizumi out of the clearing. Truth be told, he could care less if they split the reward. After all, that wasn’t what he was really after.

* * *

 

Hinata realized that the longer you spent awake walking down a forest path, the less songs your brain could actually think up. Granted, he should have rested when Kageyama switched halfway through the night and walked the horse while Hinata rode, but he was just so dang _excited_. His first journey! With a real hero (in-training)! All he could do was bounce along with the horse’s clopping of its hooves, chewing on his lower lip as he focused his wide eyes on the road ahead.

Now that it was pushing the afternoon and since Hinata _still_ didn’t get one ounce of sleep yet, he was sincerely regretting being so darn excited and using up all his energy last night. And it wasn’t helping that it was his turn to walk again while Kageyama was able to semi-doze off on the saddle.

“. . .Hey, Kageyama. . .Oi!”

Kageyama jolted, bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth and he shot a glare at the tired boy walking beside him. “Can stop and rest? I’m getting _really_ tired and I can’t think of anything else to sing about,” Hinata said with a groan and Kageyama rubbed his eyes. They should have been in Kitagawa a long time ago, but they were still on this stupid side road. What if Oikawa had already left Karasuno and was making his way towards Kitagawa like they were?

“No. We’ll rest in Kitagawa. Let’s just keep going-”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’re riding on the horse and I’m walking!”

“It’s my turn!” Kageyama shouted and Hinata held his stomach.

“Ugh, I’m hungry and tired and my feet hurt~” Hinata whined and Kageyama scoffed.

“What else are you going to complain about?” he grumbled and Hinata paused.

“. . .And I have to use the bathroom,” Hinata said and then started to look around in worry. “But there’s no bathrooms out here!”

“You’ll have to go in a bush or something,” Kageyama replied and Hinata squawked.

“But what about toilet paper?!”

“I-I don’t know! Use a leaf or something!” Kageyama shouted. Honestly, talking about how to use the bathroom in the woods _wasn’t_ a thing heroes discussed. Hinata started to do a little dance from foot to foot and Kageyama could feel a vein threatening to burst. “Fine! We’ll stop so you can-” Hinata broke away from the horse and darted off the trail, Kageyama righting the horse and quickly tied the reins to a tree trunk. “Don’t go too far off the path!” Kageyama yelled, though it was doubtful that Hinata could even hear him.

He sighed and climbed off the horse to rest against the tree. Might as well catch some shut eye for himself during this little ‘break’.

* * *

 

Hinata couldn’t go in a bush! What if someone was watching him go?! Like a rabbit or a bird or something! Currently, Hinata was running around in a circle in a state of panic because he was going to burst in like, _two seconds!!_ There has _got_ to be someplace private he can use as a bathroom! His head whirled around, chewing his lower lip and pretty sure he was about to pee himself right then and there when suddenly, he noticed something in the clearing surrounded by a glowing halo of light.

A bathroom hut!

Hinata gave his thanks to the loud voice in the sky before he ran to the clearing, the shabby wooden hut standing in all of its public bathroom glory. Hinata threw open the door, halfway pulling his pants down when a loud cloud of purple smoke appeared in a loud ‘Poof!’. Hinata’s feet were pulled out from under him and his body was hoisted upwards by a snare, a startled noise escaping from his mouth as the bathroom hut disappeared in the cloud and was replaced by the large oak tree he was currently hanging by.

“I can’t believe that actually _worked_ ,” a voice said and Hinata turned as best as he could, seeing two upside down figures approaching him. One was a tall man with a bad case of bedhair and a sly little smile on his lips. He crossed his arms and gave an approving nod. “Nice work, Kenma.”

The second figure, a smaller man with a bad dye job and dressed in clothing that looked a little bit too big for him, only gave a hum in response.

“EH?!?!?! What’s going on?! Who are you?!”

“He doesn’t _look_ like he has money,” the taller man said, circling around Hinata and pulled on the lute that still managed to be strapped to Hinata’s back. “A minstrel?”

“Yeah! And when Kageyama realizes how long I’ve been gone and he comes looking for me, you two are going to be really sorry!”

“Kageyama? Hmm, a hero. . .wait with him, Kenma,” the man said and went off through the trees in the direction Hinata wandered from. Hinata groaned, it hasn’t even been a full day and bandits were already after them.

“What happened to the bathroom hut?” Hinata asked and Kenma moved around so Hinata could get a good look at his face. His golden cat-like eyes didn’t look as sly as the other man’s, moreso tired and 1000% done with everything.

“It was just a magic trick,” he explained simply and Hinata blinked.

“Magic. . .trick?” Hinata paused and then his eyes widened. “Are you a _witch?!_ ”

“I’m not a witch. I just use magic,” Kenma replied.

“Then what are you?”

“It’s not important,” Kenma muttered and Hinata puffed his cheeks.

“Well, Kageyama is going to get you and your partner and we’re going to go to Kitagawa and find out where the wishing rock is so the king will make us _real_ heroes!”

Kenma looked at Hinata in interest. “You mean that you two _aren’t_ heroes?”

“. . .Well, not _yet_ , but just you wait!. . .Hey, could you let me down? I _really_ need to use the bathroom,” Hinata said with a weak little smile and Kenma nodded, moving over to the tree to untie the rope.

“Could you tell me more about this wishing rock, by the way?”

* * *

 

Kageyama was pacing back and forth between the trees, growing more and more irritated with each second being wasted waiting on Hinata to just do his _business_ already! They needed to hurry up and get out of this forest, or at least get to a main road. Ugh, stupid Hinata and his bladder! Kageyama wanted to go now!

. . .Although, he _was_ tired. And he was hungry too, but he wouldn’t admit that Hinata was right and they needed to take a break. He was a hero! Heroes are the ones that call the shots, not their annoying unwanted minstrels!

Kageyama finally heard a rustle in the bush and he put on a nasty face. “It’s about _time_. Hurry up and get on the horse so we can get. . .” Kageyama’s words fell short when he realized the tall man standing before him was _not_ Hinata and _definitely_ holding a knife pointed at him in a threatening manner.

“Are you Kageyama the Hero?” the man asked and Kageyama blinked. Shit, that _was_ him. He wasn’t expecting to run into a bandit, he was just saying that stuff to be a little turd and spook Hinata into not singing. The man raised an eyebrow. “You’re just a kid. Where’s the hero that little minstrel was talking about?”

_He has Hinata?_ Kageyama thought, more annoyance coming over him than worry. If they didn’t have to stop, then they wouldn’t have gotten mugged by a bandit! He gave an unspoken curse and bit the inside of his cheek, grabbing the hilt of his sword to unsheathe it and fight. Unfortunately, due to not having as much experience as the heroes with prophecies of excellent swordfighting skills and not paying attention during Ukai’s sword wielding tutorial before embarking on the journey, Kageyama yanked the sword out and promptly dropped it right on the ground and in the bandit’s reach.

The bandit paused, confused as to what to do. Kageyama was screaming inside his head (and making a muffled dying noise through clenched teeth as well).

The bushes rustled again, out flying Hinata with his lute raised, eyes closed, and screaming out a battle cry. The bandit quickly moved to the left, Hinata blindly charging through and tripping on the sword still laying on the ground. He fell down face first, his lute barely whacking Kageyama in the head during the fall and Kageyama jumped back.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Trying to rescue you from the bandit!” Hinata shouted, face covered in dirt and Kageyama turned red in embarrassment.

“I’m a hero! Heroes don’t need to be rescued!”

“Not to interrupt your lovers’ spat, but I thought you were with Kenma,” the bandit said to Hinata still lying on the ground, ignoring the loud shout of ‘We’re _not_ lovers!’ from Kageyama. Once again, the bushes rustled and Kenma approached.

“He had to use the bathroom, so I let him go. They’re just kids, Kuroo, not even heroes yet. I doubt they have any gold,” Kenma said quietly, and the bandit apparently named Kuroo, gave a sigh and sheathed his knife.

“Well this was a waste of time then,” Kuroo said and Kageyama used this as a perfect opportunity to scurry and grab his sword to point at the two.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re not going to rob us. Because you guys are bandits, it’s my duty as a hero to take you two down!” Kageyama said and Kuroo gave a little shrug, smile coming to his lips.

“Now, now! No point in us getting into a scuffle over something insignificant like us taking your gold at knifepoint,” he said and Kageyama pointed the sword at him.

“You also had my stupid friend hostage!”

“Like I said, things _happen_. No point in getting worked up over it,” Kuroo said and Kenma crossed his arms.

“Shoyou said that they were looking for a magical wishing rock. Apparently, if you have possession over it, you’re allowed to make any wish that you want,” Kenma explained and Kageyama shot a look at the boy currently getting to his feet.

“You told them about the rock?!”

“H-Huh? What’s wrong with telling them about it?”

“They’re bandits! We can’t trust them!”

“Personally, I feel offended that you think we’re _just_ bandits,” Kuroo said, placing a hand to his chest as if Kageyama’s words pierced his heart and soul. He gestured a hand towards Kenma. “For example, my better half of our duo is-”

“He’s a witch!” Hinata exclaimed and Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not a witch. Come on, show them what you are. It’s so cute,” Kuroo said and Kenma looked away.

“I refuse,” Kenma said sternly and Kuroo pouted. He then turned to the two boys and gave a little smile.

“Regardless, we’re not just the common thugs looking to rob little kids. We’re honest men, just with less-honorable jobs. . .matter of fact, why don’t we help you two find this wishing stone? You two could run into a lot of trouble, especially since you,” he pointed to Kageyama, “can’t fight and you,” he pointed to Hinata, “are gullible.”

Kageyama frowned. “We don’t need your help. We’re going to Kitagawa and find out where the stone is from there.”

“Kitagawa? You’re not going to get anywhere close on this trail! We know a shortcut through a town, and you would definitely find supplies for travelers there cheaper than in Kitagawa. What do you say? My conscience would rest easily knowing that I prevented two kids from getting lost in the woods.”

Kageyama scoffed. “We’re not kids. . .fine, we’ll follow you until we reach Kitagawa. . .thank you for your kindness, I guess.”

Kuroo smiled. “Of course. I’m always this kind. Now, just follow us,” he said, he and Kenma turning to walk down the path heading off towards the right instead of going straight. Kageyama grabbed the reins of the horse, looking at Hinata who was fiddling with his lute. Hinata glanced up and flinched away.

“Are you still mad that I told? Why do you have that angry look on your face when they’re helping us?” Hinata asked and Kageyama frowned harder (at least, according to Hinata).

“. . .I don’t need you to try and protect me. You’re my responsibility now and _I_ need to protect you,” Kageyama said sternly and Hinata’s eyes widened with understanding.

“But who’s going to look out for you? Even though I’m your minstrel, I’m not going to just stand around if you’re in danger,” Hinata said and made a determined fist, “We need to look out and protect each other now that we’re out here on our own, okay?”

“. . .Tch, don’t be stupid.”

“Oh my god, is it going to kill you to just agree with me on something?” Hinata asked with a sigh and Kageyama was going to yell something before Kuroo shouted down the trail.

“Oi! You lovebirds coming or what?!”

“We’re not lovebirds!” Kageyama shouted back and heard the bandit laugh. He huffed, taking the reins of the horse as Hinata climbed on. Kageyama gripped the reins tight as they began to walk down the different path. He didn’t need Hinata to protect him when the boy couldn’t protect himself. Kageyama just needed to train and get stronger as a hero. He had something to protect now, even if that something was a stupid, loud wannabe minstrel.

And he was determined to not let someone get the best of him again.

* * *

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Kuroo asked and Kenma shrugged.

“It’s hard to tell since you’re always on a different train of thought than I am.”

“It’s that saucy attitude of yours that really brings spice to our relationship,” Kuroo said with a sigh and Kenma averted his eyes. “Well _I_ was thinking along the lines of using those kids to direct us to that rock and taking it for ourselves. Imagine it, Kenma. You and me on an island all by ourselves with as much money as we can possible spend just from a simple ‘I wish’,” Kuroo began to grin, positively giddy.

“I was thinking along the lines of using that rock to raise the bounty off of our heads,” Kenma said sternly and Kuroo sighed.

“I’m sure Tsukki will come around and realize that having me killed won’t solve anything.”

“You _stole_ me from a prince,” Kenma said flatly and Kuroo sighed.

“But you were just so darn _cute_. How could I resist?” Kuroo whined and Kenma sighed. He didn’t want those two kids to get hurt in the end. Hopefully they would maybe grow tired of this journey and decide to go home, leaving him and Kuroo to deal with the more serious heroes that could be after the rock as well. He could hear them shouting at each other from the distance and sighed. “Young love is a beautiful thing, isn’t it? Reminds me of us,” Kuroo said nostalgically and Kenma hummed.

“Was love the reason you took me away?”

“Well, having my own pixie _is_ pretty cool. I mean, Akaashi has a djinn, so why not?”

“It’s that laid-back nonsensical attitude of yours that really makes me regret allowing you to take me away.”

Kuroo made another motion like he was being stabbed and Kenma rolled his eyes. Kuroo laughed and leaned down to kiss the top of Kenma’s head.

“Well, once we find that rock, consider our wealthy, happily ever after sealed.”


	3. the djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll leave tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Yaku. I’ll miss the way I always had to reach and grab my glass since you can’t reach the top shelf of the bar."
> 
> or
> 
> the chapter where Kageyama and Hinata meet a literal djinn while Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrive in Kitagawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out long. and it didn't end where I WANTED it to end, but it still ended in a pretty good place. i feel like every chapter we're going to introduce a handful of characters so that by the end almost everyone in the HQ is after the rock. so many characters, so many storylines, so little time.
> 
> someone give me notes about characterization OTL
> 
> there was a lot of furrowing of the eyebrows in this chapter as i looked it over. i'm so repetitive OTL x2
> 
> annnnd idk when about the next update but it'll be just as long of a chapter as this one

Kitagawa was notably cleaner and less shady than Karasuno, but it wasn’t Josai either with magnificent buildings and a beautiful ocean side view. Oikawa partially wished he would have continued on to spend his month here instead of Karasuno. He doubted the beer would taste as bland as in Karasuno, and there were probably younger women that would throw themselves at him instead of the older crones in Karasuno.

As he and Iwaizumi rode through the main street atop their steeds, there was a general crowd of people moving about doing their daily activities, some looking at them in interest. Oikawa couldn’t help himself when he had an audience, so he decided to add a little flair to his arrival and gripped the reins of his horse tight. He gave them a snap and the horse broke out into a gallop, startling Iwaizumi’s horse as he rode to the middle of the square and circled around the wishing well. Oikawa pulled back on the reins and the horse stood on its hind legs with a loud whinny, its hooves going back down and splashing into a mud puddle that very nearly missed Iwaizumi.

“People of Kitagawa! I am Oikawa the Hero! I have come from the land of Josai and-” Usually by now, a swarm of people would have encircled Oikawa in gander and would already be offering him food and wine and a place to stay from having such a _long_ and _treacherous_ journey to here. Instead, people were still milling about and doing their everyday business, like Oikawa didn’t just boldly introduce himself by running all around the town square.

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Kitagawa is a traveler’s town. They have seen _dozens_ of heroes pass through here, what makes you think you’re any special, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa pouted. “It would have been nice if you had told me that, Iwa-chan, before I made a fool of myself.”

“You don’t need my help there,” Iwaizumi said and rode his horse over to a small tavern to dismount. Oikawa did the same, both of them tying their horses to the wooden gate before Iwaizumi glanced at the building. It was in nice shape, like it was brand new. That, or drinking wasn’t a past-time for the citizens of Kitagawa and it was barely visited. “We’ll ask here to see who can provide us with a map and a place to stay,” Iwaizumi said, pulling out a small sack of coins, “Maybe get something to eat as well-”

“Iwa-chan! No need for you to use your feeble change! The good people of Karasuno had given me _plenty_ I could sell,” Oikawa said haughtily and pulled out a black pouch. He pulled free a small blue rock that Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at.

“That can’t be worth much.”

“Maybe to someone like you that doesn’t have an imagination, Iwa-chan, but all this stone needs is a good story behind it. Someone will pay dearly for it,” Oikawa schemed and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Just try to make sure we don’t get chased out of here,” he growled and Oikawa waved off the warning with a sigh. The two walked inside, the tavern brightly lit with candles adorning the walls and the ceilings. A band was on stage playing a little ditty, a group of loud men were gathered around a table with a large crowd hanging around them, and there were a couple of men scattered around with a pint of beer in one hand and a dizzying expression on their flushed face as the bar maidens tended to them.

Yep, Oikawa would have enjoyed it here.

Iwaizumi headed straight for the bar and sat down on a stool, a man placing a glass in front of him.

“I’m not here to drink,” Iwaizumi replied and Oikawa slid in the seat next to him, moving the glass over in front of him as well.

“ _I_ shall, however. Your finest brew, please,” Oikawa said and placed the stone on the counter. The man raised an eyebrow and plucked it off the surface.

“What is this?” he asked and Oikawa gave a haughty smile, brushing the nonexistent dirt off of his pants.

“ _That_ ,” he pointed at the stone, “was given to me by a fair maiden from the lake while I was on my journey. I’m a Hero and-”

“Stop right there,” the man said, placing the stone back on the counter and taking the empty glass away from Oikawa to put underneath the bar. He placed hands on his hips and gave a glare that would have been intimidating if the man weren’t so short. He pointed at the table of three men with the crowd gathered around them. “I’ve been fed too many stories from those three about ‘precious stones’ to be used as payment. I take gold only.”

“Are they Heroes?” Iwaizumi asked, ignoring Oikawa’s whine of ‘Whhhyyyyyyy?’

The man laughed. “ _Heroes?_ I’m amazed that they managed to wrap that crowd of people around their finger like that. Buying those three drinks and food when they don’t have any gold from their ‘journey’. There’s been too many frauds coming through this town ever since that ‘wishing rock’ news had been announced.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s eyes widened. So there _were_ people going after the rock too? Except who knows what reason, whether for the King or for personal gain. “So you know about the wishing rock?” Iwaizumi asked and the man nodded his head, sticking his hand out for both of the men to shake.

“Yaku Morisuke. I run this tavern and the inn. Word travels around here very quickly, and generally the next stop everyone makes after this is Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa made a hissing noise and Yaku raised an eyebrow.

“A rival of his is from there, just ignore him. So. . .we need to continue up the trail and through the mountains to Shiratorizawa?” Iwaizumi asked and Yaku nodded his head, reaching under the bar and pulling out a map to sprawl across the surface. He tapped his finger on a drawing of a small town, most likely Kitagawa, before he dragged his finger upwards along a road towards a town that sat at the base of mountains towards the east.

“I would take this road. You’ll have to detour through Dateko, but at least you won’t have to go through the pass in the mountains.”

“Dateko. . .isn’t that the town that’s currently in war with Nekoma over a missing prince?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Yep. I wouldn’t hang around too long if I were you. Anyways, once you pass through Dateko, you’ll be in Shiratorizawa. Where to go after that, I’m not sure,” Yaku replied and Iwaizumi nodded his head and rubbed his chin before he took out a few gold coins.

“Can we buy this map? . . .And I guess get a pint of beer for the idiot next to me,” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa gasped.

“Iwa-chan, you _do_ care about me!” Oikawa said with a feigned sigh and Yaku took the coins, pushing the map towards Iwaizumi and grabbed a glass to pour some of the golden liquid inside. He slid the glass to Oikawa who took it with a hefty grin and began to drink. He placed the mug down and hummed. Significantly cleaner place, yet still the same stale tasting beer. So much for a drinking night.

“We’d also like to get a room at the inn, if you could set that up for us as well.”

“Together?” Yaku asked and Iwaizumi grimaced while Oikawa laughed.

“No, no! I haven’t slept in the same bed with Iwa-chan since we were kids! Though, since I’ve been gone for so long, I wonder if he’s needed someone to cuddle with since-”

Iwaizumi grabbed the collar of Oikawa’s shirt and pulled the man close so he could see how dark the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes were getting.

“Do you want to try saying that again with that stupid little rock shoved down your throat?” Iwaizumi threatened and Oikawa gave a nervous laugh.

“No need to be so harsh, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a smile and Iwaizumi released his hold of Oikawa’s collar. Yaku rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll call down there and let someone know you’ll be arriving soon. If they have a spare room, they’ll give you one. If not, just be prepared to share a bed,” Yaku responded and Iwaizumi sighed, rising up from the stool and taking the map to roll up.

“Thanks for your help. Let’s go, Oikawa.”

“At least let me finish my drink first,” Oikawa replied and took a sip. “There’s no need to be in such a rush, Iwa-chan. That rock isn’t going anywhere,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“Like that princess you’re supposed to be saving?”

“Her too.”

“I’m going to the inn, Shittykawa. I’ll see you when you’re done here,” Iwaizumi said with a roll of his eyes and turned to take his leave. Oikawa gave a small pout, giving a goodbye gesture of the hand to Yaku before taking his drink and figuring he might as well try and cozy up with someone cute at the tavern for the time being.

* * *

 

“Yaku! Did you tell those two about the rock?!”

“Yes, I did. They paid for information, I gave it to them. I’m trying to work, Lev.”

Haiba Lev threw himself over the counter with a groan, practically touching the floor on the other side. “But me, Inuoka and Yamamoto are going after it too! You can’t just give away precious information like that! We need a lead on the competition!”

“All the three of you have been doing is just calling yourselves ‘heroes’ and having everyone flock around you when you’re just a bunch of farm boys from Nekoma,” Yaku said with a frustrated tone as he polished a glass. Lev looked up with those mischievous eyes.

“But I’m the one you like most, right?”

Yaku made a groan. Lev took that as a ‘yes’. He stood up straight and moved to take the glass out of Yaku’s hand to hold the man’s palm. “Yaku, what if I _did_ find the rock? What would you think of me then?”

Yaku blinked, then blushed and looked away. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter if you find the rock or not, I just want you three to stop pretending to be something you’re not and making such a ruckus around here.”

“And if we _do_ become heroes, then you’ll want to be my mate.”

“I didn’t say-”

“Alright then! I’ll go and get the rock for the King and prove to you that I am a genuine Hero worthy of your love!”

“Are you even _listening_ to what I have to-”

“I’ll leave tomorrow morning. Goodbye, Yaku. I’ll miss the way I always had to reach and grab my glass since you can’t reach the top shelf of the bar,” Lev said and patted Yaku’s head. Yaku then decided that words would be wasted on Lev, so he opted for the next best thing and took a small dishrag to snap in Lev’s direction.

“Get out of here!” Yaku shouted and Lev raised his hands defensively, laughing before he ran over to the table where Inuoka and Yamamoto were still surrounded by the townspeople and drinking til their hearts were content. Yaku only frowned and sighed, returning to cleaning the glass.

This surely wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

“We’re stopping here?” Kageyama questioned and Kuroo nodded his head, gesturing to the large shack-hut- _thing_ with a glowing light emitting from the windows.

“First, we have to get some more supplies and also more horses for us to travel on,” Kuroo explained, giving a knock on the old and weathered down piece of wood that served as a door. “Second, we need to see about where we need to go on our journey, and for that, we need to consult Akaashi.”

“Who’s that?” Hinata asked and gave a small yawn. Ugh, he was tired and hungry. Perhaps going on this journey wasn’t the best of ideas if he knew how _long_ it was taking just to get to a town with a decent bed and a hot meal. The door opened, leaning against the doorframe with a raised eyebrow and a bronze lamp attached to his hip was a man currently giving Kuroo a confused look.

Kuroo gestured to him. “ _This_ is Akaashi. Akaashi, we need to ask you a favor,” Kuroo said and Akaashi stepped aside, allowing Kenma and Kuroo to enter while eying Kageyama and Hinata. Once they were inside, Hinata realized that the entire place was crawling with burly men and thugs with tattoos all over their arms, bushy beards, and generally ten times bigger than he was. Instinctively, he clutched Kageyama’s arm and moved to hide behind him.

“This is a bandit’s hideout!” he hissed and Kageyama frowned.

“Well _you’re_ the one that got us into this mess since you just _had_ to use the bathroom! We’d be in Kitagawa by now and-”

“What are you two whispering about?” Akaashi questioned, suddenly very close to them and both of the boys jumped. Kuroo placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and gave a laugh.

“These two are ‘heroes’ on a quest! Actually, I think the angry one is the only ‘hero’. His little boyfriend is a minstrel.”

“He _isn’t_ my boyfriend,” Kageyama growled out and Hinata nodded his head, still hiding behind Kageyama and still clutching firmly on Kageyama’s arm. Akaashi only blinked before he turned back to Kuroo.

“And why did you bring them here?”

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. Listen, why don’t you let them play with Bokuto a bit while we chat, ne?’ Kuroo asked and Akaashi frowned before he sighed, unhooking the bronze oil lamp from his hip and handed it to Kenma. Kuroo gave a little wave. “Play nice while the adults talk,” he said to Kageyama and Hinata, allowing Akaashi to lead him through the crowd of men drinking and shouting and pulling punches to a quieter place.

Hinata moved from behind Kageyama, curiosity piqued from seeing the oil lamp in Kenma’s hands.

“What’s that?” Hinata asked and Kenma held it to Hinata.

“Rub it and find out.”

“Oi! Don’t touch it!” Kageyama shouted and Hinata recoiled away before the lamp was in his possession.

“Eh? But why?”

“I don’t know! You don’t know where that lamp has been!” Kageyama blurted out and Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t _you_ rub it?” Kageyama questioned.

“Because I can’t use magical objects,” Kenma said and handed the lamp to Hinata, who gingerly took it into his grasp. Hinata turned the lamp over in his hands, inspecting it closely.

“It doesn’t look dangerous,” Hinata replied. “A little dirty, maybe, but nothing bad.” He gave the lamp a rub, white smoke beginning to seep from the opening. Hinata squeaked and dropped it, Kageyama jumping back and glaring at Hinata.

“See! I told you not to touch it!” Kageyama yelled, the white smoke slowly rising up and taking a form of a person with a wildly styled haircut and bold gold eyes. The figure crossed their arms and looked down at Kenma.

“Oh! You’re back, Kenma? Where’s Kuroo?”

“Talking with Akaashi,” Kenma replied, ignoring Kageyama and Hinata’s dumbfounded stares at the male figure currently levitating in the air, wearing only baggy grey pants with a gold band around his arm. The male pouted.

“And he didn’t even say hi to me?” he asked and then glanced over at the two boys still staring and still hella confused. “Who are you two?”

“K-Kageyama the Hero!” Kageyama introduced and Hinata moved forward, looking at the man in awe and wonder.

“I’m Hinata, Kageyama’s minstrel. What _are_ you?”

The man smiled and raised his hands upwards to the rotted out ceiling. “ _I_ am the all-powerful, the all-knowing, the mighty djinn Bokuto!”

There was a momentary pause of silence as Kageyama and Hinata still stared at Bokuto.

“He’s a genie,” Kenma explained. The two younger boys gave a noise of understanding, Hinata’s eyes growing a tad bit bigger and brighter. Bokuto huffed.

“I prefer the term ‘djinn’. It sounds cooler.”

“Does that mean I’m your master since I rubbed the lamp?!”

“You? Ho-ho-ho, don’t be silly! My master is Akaashi and Akaashi only! I mean, I can still grant you a wish if you want-”

“Yeah! I want to make a wish! I want to make a wish!” Hinata said eagerly and Kenma raised his hand slightly.

“Shoyou, I really wouldn’t do that-”

“I wish for a hot meal!” Hinata shouted, holding out his hands and Kenma immediately took a few steps back so he was out of the general area surrounding Hinata. Kageyama looked at the bandit with a confused expression, about to ask just what he was worried about before something went ‘ _SPLAT_ ’ and Hinata was screaming bloody murder.

Hinata was running around in circles, trying to shake something red and steaming off his hands. On the floor was a pile of food that from further examination, Kageyama recognized it as chili. He pointed an accusing finger at Bokuto. “Oi! What did you do?!” he barked and Bokuto raised his hands defensively.

“He asked for a hot meal! What’s hotter than chili?” Bokuto asked and Kenma sighed.

“But since Shoyou didn’t ask for a _bowl_. . .”

“Well, you can’t blame me,” Bokuto said sheepishly and Kageyama frowned.

“You tricked him! You could have burned him!”

“I didn’t trick him! I never trick! Ask me another wish, I’ll show you!” Bokuto said, determined. Kageyama pointed at HInata.

“I wish that stuff was off him!” Kageyama shouted and a big cloud of white surrounded Hinata with a ‘ _POOF_ ’. Once the cloud disappeared, the chili was off Hinata’s hands. . .along with all of his other articles of clothing. Kageyama flashed red and made a strangled noise while Hinata immediately went to cover himself up, thankful that the other bandits were either too drunk or too distracted to notice that he was now standing buck naked in the hideout.

“Kageyama! You pervert!” Hinata screeched and Kageyama waved his hands frantically.

“That wasn’t what I meant! I’m not a pervert! Put some clothes on, you idiot!” Kageyama shouted, his eyes trying to look _everywhere else_ but at Hinata’s milky skin and lithe frame, failing miserably to do so.

“What clothes?! They disappeared after you wished for Bokuto to _strip me_!”

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR HIM TO STIP YOU! STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!” Kageyama screamed, his skin going extremely red and resisting all urges to run out of the hideout. Heroes face challenges, not run away from them! Even a challenge like Hinata standing naked in front of him and looking so. . .so. . .

Darn, Kageyama didn’t remember Hinata looking so cute when he blushed like this.

“Y-You’re blushing! You’re thinking something dirty about me, aren’t you?!” Hinata screeched and Kageyama turned his head, grabbing his cloak around his neck to take off and throw it at Hinata.

“No I’m not! Just cover yourself up!” Kageyama shouted and then placed his face into his hands to hyperventilate and get over the fact that he just thought Hinata was _cute_. Bokuto was laughing brightly and gave a slap on Kenma’s back. “These two are funny! Tell me you’re going to keep them around!” Bokuto said with a grin. Kenma was only looking onwards with tired eyes and placed a hand to his forehead before he glanced towards the back of the room, only wondering just what Kuroo and Akaashi were talking about.

* * *

 

“So there’s a wishing rock and those two kids are going after it?”

“Yeah.”

“And if you find it, you’ll get the rock and split the money between you, me, Kenma and Bokuto?”

“Of course,” Kuroo said with a smile and Akaashi frowned.

“Do you think I’m stupid or something?”

Kuroo placed a hand to his heart. “I’m _hurt_ that you’d think that I’d deceive you. Bokuto’s one of my dearest friends, I’d want you and him to be living as comfortable as me and Kenma will be. Especially since, you know, he’s kind of a bust when it comes to wish granting.”

Akaashi huffed. Yes, Bokuto was the worst djinn you could ever be stuck with, but he was _his_ djinn and he’d still defend him regardless. Kuroo moved from the wall he was leaning on next to Akaashi. “I want to borrow Bokuto for the time being, at least until we get to the rock. He’d be helpful on our quest.”

“You know Bokuto’s magic is literal. How helpful can he be if you don’t know the proper way to use it?” Akaashi asked and Kuroo sighed.

“Well, Kenma’s magic can only be useful for tricks. We can be able to get far, but not _that_ far. Come on~ you know that Bokuto won’t leave you. Can’t we just borrow him for a _little_ while? Pretty please?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi crossed his arms.

“. . .Promise me you won’t do anything illegal with Bokuto’s power?”

“We’re bandits.”

“. . .Right. Just don’t do something stupid,” Akaashi said and Kuroo grinned. The two shook hands with an acknowledging nod, stepping out into the main hub of the hideout to find that all of the larger thugs and goons were silent and currently watching something further away on the other side. Something that involved a lot of screaming and clouds of smoke. Akaashi mumbled a curse, pushing through the crowd with Kuroo following close behind. Standing on opposite sides of Bokuto, Hinata and Kageyama were currently shouting and screaming at each other, each one being surrounded by a white poof of smoke every couple of minutes and wearing a startling outfit when the smoke settled.

“I wish you looked even stupider!” Hinata shouted and Kageyama was poofed into a jester’s outfit. Kageyama growled, throwing off the hat with bell-tips and pointed a finger at the orange-haired boy.

“I wish you’d stop acting like an idiot and grow up!” Kageyama screamed and Hinata was poofed into an elderly man shakily holding onto a cane.

“Well, I wish that you. . .I. . .I don’t remember what to wish for,” Hinata said in a gravelly voice and Kuroo cleared his throat.

“Oi! What are you two doing?!” he shouted and the hero (and now elderly minstrel) jumped. Bokuto gave a wave, immediately moving over to Akaashi’s side who was only staring with furrowed eyebrows.

“These guys are great! I feel like I just had a thorough wish-granting exercise,” Bokuto explained with a grin and Akaashi placed a hand to the temple of his head.

“Bokuto, change them back.”

“What’s the magic words~?”

“Bokuto, _I wish_ you’d change them back.”

Bokuto hummed and both Kageyama and Hinata were surrounded by smoke. Once it cleared, Hinata was back to being a young teen and both boys were dressed in the clothes that they had embarked on their quest in. Kageyama blinked while Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Bokuto.

“So how come you listened to him?!” Hinata shouted and Akaashi stepped forward.

“Because I’m his master. And I specifically wished for him to follow any wish I made according to my interpretation of it when I found him,” Akaashi replied and turned to Bokuto. “You’re going with Kuroo and Kenma for a little while-”

Bokuto fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s lower half. “You’re not getting rid of me, are you?! I want you to be my master! I thought we had a good thing going on here!”

“We do. And I’m not getting rid of you. It’s just temporary until they get to their destination. Afterwards, you come right back,” Akaashi explained and Bokuto grinned as he rose back to his feet. Akaashi tilted his head towards the stairs. “Let’s all talk about this ‘quest’, shall we?”

* * *

 

“Ah, I suppose they only had one room.”

Iwaizumi only grumbled, staring at Oikawa standing in the doorway of what he supposed was now their (and not _just_ his) room. Oikawa gave a small shrug and a sigh that wasn’t as disappointed, moving through the doorway to flop down face first into the linens next to Iwaizumi lying on top..

“Oi! At least change out of your clothes first! You’re getting the bed dirty!”

Oikawa looked up at him with a pout and sighed again, sitting up and beginning to pull off his shirt. “Alright, alright,” he mumbled.

“It’ll take us a day or two to get to Dateko at least. We’ll have to keep riding through too so we don’t have to stop in a warzone. And if we get to Shiratorizawa, we need to inquire about where to go next. . .we also need to find out about what to do for some more gold once we leave Shiratorizawa.”

“What makes you think we won’t have any more gold?” Oikawa asked, slipping off his boots.

“I only brought enough gold for myself. And since you tried to pawn off that rock, I doubt you have anything that is _actually_ valuable,” Iwaizumi replied and Oikawa clicked his tongue.

“Well unlike you, I made some friends down at the tavern. And I’m sure that when they find out we’re leaving tomorrow, they’d give me some useful gifts,” Oikawa said sharply just as someone knocked on the door. His eyes brightened. “Hey! That must be one now!”

“Tch,” Iwaizumi scoffed and turned over onto his side as Oikawa boldly crossed over and opened the door to brag in Iwaizumi’s face on how much he was loved. Instead, he was met with three men, the tallest of them stepping forward and sticking out a long and outstretched hand to shake.

“Are you the heroes traveling through here?” he asked and Iwaizumi turned to look at them. He remembered those three, the frauds that Yaku was talking about.

“Why do you want to know?” he asked, getting up from the bed and walking over to the doorframe. The tallest one gave his chest a pound, eyes twinkling.

“I, Haiba Lev, and my companions want to join you on your quest for the wishing rock!” Lev announced and Oikawa gave a small laugh.

“Sorry, but you know what they say! Two’s company but five’s a crowd! Goodnight!” he chirped and promptly swung the door shut. A fist pounded on the wood shortly afterwards.

“Oi! You can’t just dismiss us like that!” a gruff voice growled from behind the door and Oikawa turned with a wave of his hand to go and undo his trousers.

“This is mine and Iwa-chan’s quest. If I wanted someone else to tag along, I would have asked Tobio,” Oikawa said simply, Iwaizumi not bothering to mention that technically this was supposed to be _his_ quest that Oikawa just decided to tag along on. He was supposed to be rescuing that damn princess, after all.

“Look, just beat it. We’re not interested and we’ll call Yaku to let him know you three are harassing us,” Iwaizumi threatened, hearing a nervous sounding ‘EHH?!’ before the hurried scurrying of heavy feat off into the distance. Iwaizumi turned, finding that Oikawa was now getting under the covers and feeling the situation was already done with. Iwaizumi slowly moved towards the bed too and pointed his finger at the middle of the mattress. “Don’t cross that line.”

“But what if I get lonely?” Oikawa asked with a bat of his eyes and a vein popped in Iwaizumi’s forehead. The brunet laughed and turned, pulling more of the bedsheets with him. “Just kidding. . .but what if _you_ get lonely?”

“I’m not going to cuddle you.”

“We cuddled when we were kids.”

“Yeah, _when we were kids_.” (And no, Iwaizumi’s voice did not crack when he remembered those touchy-feely days as children).

Oikawa hummed, as if he didn’t even hear a thing Iwaizumi said and the male scoffed once more. He climbed into bed and turned out the light, lying on his side with his back facing Oikawa. He lied there for a moment in silence before he heard Oikawa speak again.

“Ne, Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“What would you wish for when we find the rock?”

“I’m not wishing for anything. I’m taking it to the King like we’re supposed to do.”

“Yeah. . .but if you _could_ wish for something, what would you wish for?”

Iwaizumi turned over, finding that Oikawa was looking at him intently. He ran a hand through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t know? I could use money, I guess I’d wish for that?”

“Iwa-chan, that’s so unoriginal.”

“You’re the one that asked me! Go to bed, we need to wake up early to leave!” Iwaizumi shouted with a huff and turned back around.

“. . .You know what I would wish for if I could?”

“I’m not listening to you. I’m sleeping.”

“I’d wish for a different prophecy,” Oikawa mused, placing his hands behind his head. “One that said I would become a great king and do many amazing feats. Become a person that everyone is amazed by and would build statues in their honor instead of the generic everyday hero. And in the end of it all, I’d want to say that I’m happy and I lived a good life. You’d be somewhere in my prophecy too, Iwa-chan, so our destines will always be intertwined. . .or maybe more wishes, if that’s allowed.”

Since Iwaizumi didn’t respond, Oikawa figured that he must have really fell asleep. He shrugged and mumbled a ‘good night’ in case Iwaizumi’s ears picked it up, and turned away to snuggle into the pillow. Iwaizumi rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, a small blush creeping over his face and his heart thudding out a slow rhythmic beat.

_Yeah_ , he thought, _I’d wish for the same thing_.


	4. the goat boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And now for something completely different."
> 
> or
> 
> the chapter where everyone continues to Shiratorizawa and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima make their debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gouges eyes out of sockets* I HATE SCHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL 
> 
> ugh i am SO sorry about how long this story took to get updated and i can only hope that my schoolwork won't weigh me down from updating this story again. plus, i got distracted and started planning some other stories but i am forcing myself to only upload and work on one story at a time, so NO MORE STORIES FOR ME 
> 
> i believe we're almost at the halfway point for this story anyways so it shouldn't be much too longer but i'm not making any promises
> 
> and i just realized that i never focused more on yamaguchi more than just a few lines in my other stories yamaaaaaaguchiiiiiii plsssssss OTL

“So then, let’s talk about our plans to get that little wishing rock,” Kuroo said with an eager grin as he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. A map was sprawled out on the surface of the table with the others sitting around to see, though Hinata’s eyes kept darting over to Bokuto who floated behind Akaashi as he spoke.

“Well, if you take this path here, you’d be crossing into Dateko’s territory. I wouldn’t linger too long around there if I were you, but you’re going to have to cross through there if you want to get into Shiratorizawa without having to trek through the mountains. One of the guys in the tavern said there's been a lot of travelers heading there-”

“I don’t understand,” Hinata blurted and pointed a finger at Bokuto. “Why can’t we just wish to go to where the wishing rock _really_ is?”

Kageyama slapped Hinata in the back of his head as punishment for interrupting Akaashi, while the older bandit just glanced over his shoulder at his smiling djinn’s face.

“We could, _if_ Bokuto knew where the rock was,” Akaashi explained.

“Eh?! But I thought you were supposed to be ‘all-powerful’ and ‘all-knowing’!” Hinata cried and another slap to the back of the head was administered. At this, Kuroo broke out into a guffaw while Akaashi placed his hand to the side of his temple in that ‘not this _again_ ’ motion. The tips of Bokuto’s hair drooped and he twiddled his index fingers shyly.

“Ok, so I may not be so ‘all-knowing’ and ‘all-powerful’. . .b-but I’m still a great djinn! Honest! Why else would Akaashi keep me?!”

“Maybe because he’s mastered your crappy magic and found you useful?” Kuroo suggested and Bokuto screeched for him to shut up. Hinata bit the inside of his cheek and placed his hands behind his back.

“Ok. . .then how about wishing for the wishing rock?” Kageyama’s attack to the back of his head was thwarted, but then Kageyama moved his hand forward and just pinched Hinata’s cheek instead.

“Stop asking stupid questions, dumbass!”

“What?! I bet you were thinking the same thing!”

“Magical beings can’t summon or use magical objects, Shoyou,” Kenma said calmly and Akaashi leaned forward, eying the minstrel and the young hero closely.

“Any more questions?” he asked and Kageyama quickly shook his head ‘no’.

“. . .I wish we had a wishing rock!” Hinata blurted anyways and there was a loud _poof!_ Sitting on the table was a small and rather plain looking rock, Hinata’s eyes brightening with amazement. “Uwaah! See! Look! There it-”

“I wish I had a cake!”

_Poof!_

Hinata blinked as a cake appeared on the table, but didn’t recognize the voice that wished for it. He glanced over at Kageyama, who was only glaring at him in anger while Kuroo and Kenma leaned back like they were about to watch a trainwreck happen before their eyes. “Eh? Who said-”

“I wish I had pie! I wish I had a goat! I wish I had flowers!”

_Poof! Poof! Poof!_

“Ack! Make it stop!” Hinata cried as a pie landed atop his head and a goat poofed into Kageyama’s arms to try and snap at his cape. As Hinata wiped away the blueberry jam seeping into his eyes, he could see the rock that he wished for was bouncing up and down on the table and sprouting out wishes left and right.

. . . _Ah_ , a _wishing_ rock.

“Bokuto, I wish everything was back to normal,” Akaashi said with an exhausted sigh and Bokuto snapped his fingers. The wishing rock and all of its wishes were erased with a loud _poof_ and a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke thinned, Hinata gave a loud groan and looked up at the floating djinn.

“Kuroo’s kind of right. Your magic is terrible.”

Bokuto squawked and then crossed his arms in a huff. “So I can only grant things literally and I’m not good with words, fine! I’m an awful genie! I’m a sham! A fake! A char-meleon!”

“I think you mean ‘charlatan’, Bokuto,” Akaashi corrected and Bokuto gave an exaggerated gasp.

“No, Akaashi! Not you too! I _am_ a bad djinn!” Bokuto cried and as quick as a flash, Bokuto disappeared into a cloud of smoke and into his lamp on Akaashi’s hip. Kageyama growled and slammed his fist onto the table.

“Now look what you did!” he yelled at Hinata and Hinata gave a sorry pout. Akaashi then eyed Kuroo, his hands steeped and expression not the least bit amused.

“I don’t think that having Bokuto around these two would be a good thing if they don’t know how to control their words. The last thing I need is to wake up to the town crier saying that Shiratorizawa is frozen because someone wished that it was a little bit cooler,” Akaashi deadpanned and Kuroo sighed, leaning forward.

“Alright, alright. Bokuto doesn’t have to come with us. But at least let us get a leg up on the competition and have Bokuto transport us Shiratorizawa instead,” Kuroo suggested and Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re coming with us after the rock? . . .The rock is for the king and as a hero-”

“Yeah, yeah. I know the rock is for the king and you’re supposed to return it to him. But what if me and Kenma just. . .assist you on your journey? Come on, I mean without our help, you two would have still been traveling on that dirt path into the wee hours of the morning. What, you don’t trust me or anything?” Kuroo asked. The obvious answer that was hanging on Kageyama’s tongue was a flat out ‘no’, but he had to be reasonable here. Kuroo and Kenma obviously knew the layout of the land better than he and Hinata did. Hell, Kageyama and Hinata had been in Karasuno their entire life and didn’t know a thing about the outside world. It would be helpful to have the two of them to guide them through unfamiliar territory, at least until Kageyama found a way to shake them off and get to the rock without them trying to steal it.

He bit the inside of his cheek and Kuroo smiled, gesturing for Akaashi to continue and the man nodded his head. Akaashi pointed at a small village sitting in an open plain with towers off to the distance. “Once you arrive in Shiratorizawa, ask about this village. Johzenji is notorious for having an abundance of towers and objects correlating with announced prophecies. On the other hand,” Akaashi then pointed at a town practically shrouded by trees and near a large lake, “Fukurodani is known for housing magical items and beings and may have the rock.”

“So basically the rock’s location could be in either of those towns and they’re too far apart to travel quickly to both,” Kuroo said as he rubbed his chin and Akaashi nodded his head.

“So you all need to choose wisely when you reach Shiratorizawa. Ask around and see where everyone else is traveling to first. . .agreed?”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Akaashi stood up, hand on the lamp on his hip. “You’re all free to stay tonight until tomorrow morning. That’ll be enough time for Bokuto to regain his self-confidence and come out of his lamp,” Akaashi said with his arms crossed. Hinata squirmed nervously in his chair.

“Sleep here? With all these _bandits_?”

“Most of them will be gone and would have better things to do than mess around with a couple of kids,” Akaashi said simply and Kageyama placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“And I’ll be here, so you don’t need to worry,” Kageyama said firmly and Hinata paused, before he nodded his head with a smile. Akaashi gestured to a door down the hall from the table they were all seated at.

“There’s some cots and linen in there that you could use. Make yourselves as comfortable as possible,” Akaashi said quietly. Hinata and Kageyama rose from the table, Hinata giving his thanks while Kageyama only looked at the bandits that didn’t move from their spot at the table. Regardless, he felt Hinata tug on his hand and pull him away, down the hall to the small room so they can get their needed rest.

Once the two were inside, Kuroo turned to Akaashi and pointed his finger down at some caverns that were nestled between both Fukurodani and Johzenji.

“Do you think the wishing rock is here, Akaashi?”

Akaashi nodded his head. “Maybe. I’m not a hundred percent sure. Those caverns hold riches, but they’re also dangerous and you could be stuck wandering in them for the rest of your lives.”

“Or in other words, a good place to dump our little hero and ministrel,” Kuroo said with a hum and Kenma frowned.

“They’re just kids, Kuroo. I don’t want them hurt.”

“They won’t be. Let’s just say that once we arrive in Shiratorizawa, we tell them about the caverns near Johzenji. Then, as we make our way to the fork in the road, we’ll stop for the night and take off for Fukurodani while they’re asleep. If the little hero is just as pig-headed as I think he is, the both of them will just barrel right through Johzenji to get to the caverns first and won’t ask any questions. If we find anything in Fukurodani, we’ll just send word to Akaashi to wish them out of the caverns,” Kuroo said simply and turned to the dark-haired man. “Sounds good to you?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi nodded his head. “Excellent! Then our plan is settled.”

“Just don’t forget about our deal for me helping you two,” Akaashi said sternly and Kuroo smiled slyly.

“Of _course_ , Akaashi.”

* * *

 

“When we get to Shiratorizawa, we need to find out how to lose those bandits,” Kageyama said, fluffing out the blanket while Hinata tried to get the pillows.

“Eh? But why? They don’t seem all that bad-”

“Something seems fishy about them. Plus, they’re _bandits_. Everyone knows that bandits are bad news and can’t be trusted,” Kageyama said matter-of-factly and sat down on the cot, pulling off his boots while Hinata sat in his own.

“I don’t think you could judge a person’s character by the title they have. I mean, Oikawa is called a hero, but he acts like a jerk to you. Aren’t heroes supposed to be courageous and kind?”

“Oikawa _is_ courageous. And so what if he doesn’t like me, that doesn’t make him any less of a hero. Just like if they don’t call me a hero, that doesn’t mean I can’t become one,” Kageyama said strongly and lied down in his cot, trying to pull the thin blanket over him. He shivered and swore, turning recklessly onto his side left and right. Well this had to be the most uncomfortable sleeping arrangement they’ve had. Kageyama was sure he’d rather just fall asleep on the horse tied outside.

“Hey, are you ok? You’re thrashing around,” Hinata pointed out and Kageyama grumbled in annoyance.

“This thing is uncomfortable and these blankets are too thin,” Kageyama muttered and flopped onto his stomach with a huff. Shortly after, he head a gentle creaking sound of Hinata’s cot sliding next to his own. Hinata climbed back into his cot, throwing his own blanket so it was covering them both and Kageyama could feel himself radiating with warmth and embarrassment.

“W-What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, biting his tongue to keep from stuttering out another sentence.

“You’re cold, so I figured we’d keep each other warmer better like this. Can’t do anything about that cot, though,” Hinata said regrettably and Kageyama averted his eyes to the ceiling instead of Hinata’s round face and that smile that still was bright in the dark. “Ne, Kageyama?”

“What is it?”

“When you become a hero, what’s going to happen to you?” Hinata asked and Kageyama looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean. . .when you become a hero, are you going to leave Karasuno for good?”

“If I’m going to be a royal knight to the king, I’m going to have to leave Karasuno. We’ll _both_ become knights because we’re going to find the rock first and bring it to the king.”

Hinata hummed, his fingertips pinching the bit of fabric between him and Kageyama and rubbed it between his fingers. “I don’t know if I want to be a knight. I can’t fight or use a sword, so what good would that do for me?” Hinata murmured and Kageyama blinked.

“Well. . .we’re going to receive money for finding the rock too,” Kageyama suggested and Hinata shrugged.

“Money’s never been really important to me now that I think about it.”

“Then why’d you even bother to come along on the quest if you don’t want the money or to become a hero?” Kageyama asked and Hinata shrugged again.

“I wanted to come along on the quest cause I wanted to come along with you?” Hinata said lightly, like it was a question instead of a statement. Kageyama could feel the tips of his ears get hot and his mouth twisted in an awkward grimace he was grateful Hinata couldn’t see. Kageyama scoffed, gripping the blanket tighter to pull over his body.

“Whatever, you say stupid stuff.”

“I can tell you’re embarrassed, Kageyama. No need to hide it,” Hinata teased and Kageyama pulled even more of the blankets over him as if the more he covered himself, the more Hinata would just disappear from existence and leave Kageyama alone to stew in these weird feelings about the minstrel accompanying him.

“Just shut up! We have to wake up early tomorrow so go to sleep!” Kageyama hissed and Hinata began to tug on the blankets.

“Alright, alright! Just don’t hog them all!” Hinata cried out and pulled some blankets onto his small figure to curl into. Hinata smiled contented and closed his eyes tight. “Good night, Kageyama,” Hinata murmured and Kageyama grunted, his cheeks feeling too hot and his chest feeling too tight to go to sleep just yet.

* * *

 

Oikawa yawned, giving his eyes a sleepy rub as he climbed atop his horse. The sun hasn’t even risen yet, but Iwaizumi and he were already leaving the comfort of a warm bed to depart into the cold morning. Iwaizumi didn’t even seemed to be fazed by the low temperature, chewing on some granola he had stashed away in his satchel as he guided his horse down the path towards Dateko.

“Iwa-chan~, how much farther?” Oikawa whined, tugging lazily at his horse’s reins.

“We have to keep riding through Dateko anyways, so you might as well suck it up now,” Iwaizumi said flatly. Oikawa whined loud again anyways, his head lolling from side to side as he swayed with the horse’s movements. He was just so darn _tired_. Granted, he had found a rather comfortable pillow in Iwaizumi that night as they drew closer to each other in their sleep. The problem was that Iwaizumi was so comfortable that Oikawa didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to stay just like that, with their legs tangled together and hearing Iwaizumi’s light snoring mixing with his own.

Ugh and now he was starting to think about it again, Oikawa’s drowsy mind slowly getting hazed over with the thoughts about his friend.

“You don’t think. . . _you know who_ is going to be there, would he?” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi shrugged.

“He could be. It _is_ his hometown. It doesn’t matter whether or not he’s there, we just need to focus on _our_ quest and nothing else. You got it?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa nodded his head sleepily. Iwaizumi scoffed and slowed his horse down just a bit so he was riding side by side with Oikawa. He offered his satchel out, a little bit of granola still remaining at the bottom. “Jeez, you’re going to fall off your horse like that. Eat some of this, it’ll perk you up.”

Oikawa smiled at that, reaching to get himself a handful and toss into his mouth. The smile was quickly replaced with a mixture of disgust and horror, Oikawa’s face going instantly pale and sweaty before he turned and spat the granola mixture on the ground. “Blegh! This is _disgusting_ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said in between gags and Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed into a hard line.

“What are you talking about? This is good for you and gives you the energy you need!”

“Energy to do _what_? _Vomit??_ ” Oikawa asked and spat again before furiously rubbing his mouth. “It tastes like food for pack mules! What, Iwa-chan, do you think I look like some sort of _pack mule?!_ ” Oikawa screeched and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Well then, what do _you_ suggest for food then?” Iwaizumi asked and Oikawa rubbed his chin, blearily looking around for something remotely edible in the dark. His eyes wandered upwards and popped, spotting some fruit hanging from a tree and made a noise of triumph. Oikawa pulled on his reins to stop his horse momentarily, standing up to pluck a round and ripe-looking fruit from its branch. He held the fruit outwards towards Iwaizumi, who leaned away from it with a disgusted look himself.

“Are you sure you want to eat that?” he asked and Oikawa scoffed, biting into the fruit to relish its sweet and tangy flavor as the juice dribbled down his chin.

“ _You_ can eat that pack mule food while _I_ have this delicious fruit, Iwa-chan. To each his own,” Oikawa said simply. Iwaizumi blinked at him, before he rolled his eyes and took hold of his horse’s reins.

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi grumbled and Oikawa smiled, snapping the reins of his horse to send him into a gallop.

* * *

 

Hinata awoke to his face buried in Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama’s arms holding him steady in place. There wasn’t really any indicator that it was morning, since it was still so dark in the room they were sleeping in. But Hinata could hear outside the door the hustle and bustle of the tavern below, no doubt filled with just as many thieves and bandits as there were the night before.

Hinata turned as much as he could in Kageyama’s iron grip around him, the hero still asleep and snoring lightly. Hinata had to admit that Kageyama looked silly like this, compared to how stoic and serious the boy tried to come across as. Hinata wriggled a hand free and gently pressed Kageyama’s nose like it was a cute little button, complete with a tired little ‘beep!’ noise slipping from his nose.

“Kageyama,” Hinata started, tapping Kageyama’s nose lightly again and Kageyama sniffled before he grumbled low in his throat.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s morning. We need to get ready,” Hinata said and Kageyama moved one hand from around Hinata to rub a fist into his tired eyes. He blinked himself awake after that, looking down at Hinata still firmly pressed up against his side, before the blue eyes popped and an embarrassed flush creeped onto his cheeks.

“Why are you _holding_ me?!”

“ _Ehhh?! You’re_ holding _me_ , Kageyama!” Hinata accused and Kageyama released his hold and rolled onto the other side and right onto the dirty floor below. Hinata laughed and looked over the side of the cot as Kageyama propped himself onto his elbows. “Are you okay?”

“I’m. . .I’m fine. Just hurry up and get ready,” Kageyama muttered and got to his feet to grab his boots. Hinata stared at the hero with a confused expression, but shortly afterwards yawned and began to get ready as well. Kageyama, meanwhile, was trying to quell the queasy feeling in his stomach. What was going on with him and Hinata now? Surely he doesn’t feel anything _serious_ about the minstrel. Hinata was a burden on his trip, useless baggage in the form of a small and cheerful companion. The queasy feeling must be from not having anything decent to eat since they left from Karasuno. That had to be it, Kageyama was just hungry and having a fever dream that made him feel. . . _weird_. They needed to stop in Shiratorizawa and find some food immediately, then everything would go back to normal and Kageyama would stop feeling. . . _weird_.

With that plan in mind, Kageyama continued to get dressed.

To Kageyama’s not-surprise, there was no breakfast waiting for him or Hinata when they trudged down the steps into the tavern amongst the hustle and crowds of bandits and thugs. Kageyama thought about back home in Karasuno when he’d wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon made hot and fresh by Takeda, accompanied with Takeda humming a little song. Usually, Ukai would be sitting at the table with a smitten smile and a blubbering excuse that he was _just_ here to drop off an item and Takeda asked him to stay for breakfast and _who_ would Ukai be to turn down such a welcoming offer?

Huh, Kageyama rather missed Takeda and Ukai now that he thought about it. . .he needed to send a letter to them post-haste.

The two boys exited the tavern and shielded their eyes from the sun’s bright rays blinding them. Kenma and Kuroo were out by the horses, Akaashi stroking the mane of Kageyama’s horse still tied up.

“Are we able to transport our horse too?” Kageyama asked and Akaashi glanced over at him.

“No, Bokuto’s just sending you four. The horse stays with me. Consider it your payment for Bokuto’s transportation,” Akaashi said simply and Kageyama squawked the same time Hinata stomped his foot down on the dirt.

“You can’t do that! We didn’t agree to give up our horse! That’s not fair!”

“Well I’m sure that you could ride your horse through the mountains to get to Shiratorizawa, if you want? Or maybe cross through Dateko and risk going through a warzone. Besides, I’m a bandit. Last time I checked, we’re not known for playing ‘fair’.”

Hinata bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms in a huff, looking up at Kageyama with pouting lips. “What should we do?” Hinata asked. Kageyama had half a mind to turn away with a flush and demand Hinata to just stop _looking_ at him like that, while the other half was just as bitter about the sudden change of events.

“. . .We’ll have to just get another horse in Shiratorizawa. There’s no way we’ll be able to get through the mountains or through Dateko just on the one horse,” Kageyama said thoughtfully and Hinata ‘pshhed’. Akaashi nodded like they made the right decision, moving from the horse to take the lamp on his hip. Kuroo and Kenma approached close as well, eyes all on Akaashi as he gave the lamp a few gentle rubs. Smoke didn’t seep from its spout, and there wasn’t a booming ‘Hey Hey Hey!’ that echoed out happily as Akaashi continued to rub the lamp and summon the djinn.

Kuroo frowned hard. “Don’t tell me he’s _still_ salty about yesterday.”

“ _Well why should I help you?! I thought I was a terrible djinn with crappy magic!_ ” Bokuto shouted from his lamp and Kuroo snatched the lamp from Akaashi to shake it up.

“Get out of there! We need to get to Shiratorizawa and find out the next location!” Kuroo exclaimed, hearing Bokuto shout and grunt and groan at the lamp being furiously shaken about. Akaashi took the lamp back from Kuroo and held it close to his chest, looking down at the object with a tired yet fond expression.

“Bokuto, I really need to make a wish that only you can grant.”

“. . . _Only I can grant?_ ”

“Yes, your transportation magic is. . . _fantastic_ ,” Akaashi gushed awkwardly.

“ _You hesitated!_ ”

“Please, Bokuto! You’re the coolest djinn I’ve ever seen in my life!” Hinata shouted.

“Technically, he’s the _only_ djinn we’ve seen in our lives,” Kageyama corrected and Hinata balled his hands into fists.

“Please, Bokuto! I’m sorry for what I said! You’re not a terrible djinn! You’re super cool and your hair is awesome and I wish I could have a djinn like you! Please help us! Please, please, _plleeeeeaaaaassseee_ -”

A large cloud of smoke appeared and took shape to form Bokuto exiting his lamp and levitating next to Akaashi, smiling down at Hinata’s eyes filled with awe and wonder.

“Aww, who am I to turn down the pleas of a kid like you?!” Bokuto said with a triumphant laugh while Akaashi just rolled his eyes. “Okay! So transportation! Everyone get in really close!” Bokuto instructed. The four travelers bunched up together, Kageyama placing firm hands on Hinata’s shoulders with a wary expression as to how this was all going to work. Bokuto cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers, rubbing his palms as he looked at Akaashi expectantly.

“Right, ready whenever you are!” Bokuto chirped and Akaashi pointed a finger at the group. Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s shoulders tighter and Hinata looked up at him with a smile.

“Relax! Things are going to be okay!” Hinata said and Kageyama swallowed. It was easy for him to think that, Hinata was an idiot that blindly saw the bright side of the situation. Kageyama sucked in a breath and muttered, “I just wish we’ll know where will be.”

“I wish that these four were in Shiratorizawa,” Akaashi said and Bokuto’s eyes twinkled.

“Heard you loud and clear!” Bokuto said and with a cross of his arms and nod of his head, the four were shrouded by a loud poof of smoke. When it thinned, all that was left was their footprints in the soft mud. Akaashi crossed his arms and sighed. Now all that was left to do was wait for Kuroo to uphold his end of the bargain and get the rock. He probably _should_ just follow after them just to make sure, since this _was_ Kuroo Tetsurou, the master of thieves. But Akaashi can’t abandon the tavern and the good business flow he was receiving.

He looked at Bokuto who was still smiling contently, and a strange sense of dread came over Akaashi.

“You sent them to Shiratorizawa, right?”

“Yep!”

“. . .Why do I feel like you did something you shouldn’t have?”

“Eh? I did what you said! Matter of fact, I granted _two wishes_ in one go!” Bokuto said with a grin and ‘ho ho ho!’.

“. . . _Two?_ ”

* * *

 

When the smoke cleared, Kageyama and the others were no longer standing out in the fresh open outdoors. Matter of fact, the place they transported to was dark and cramped with only one little window that was out of reach and letting in a little bit of light. Kageyama quirked an eyebrow, looking around at the stone walls all around them, save for the bars that were right in front of him.

. . . _Bars?_

“That idiot,” Kuroo muttered and Kageyama approached the bars, peering out to see there were holding cells all around him, and far off into the distance were some steps leading up a corridor. Hinata moved to Kageyama’s side, eyes worried.

“Do you know where we are? This can’t be Shiratorizawa. I thought it was a large and beautiful country, not so. . .dank and depressing like-”

“Like jail. We’re in _jail_ ,” Kageyama exclaimed, knowing _exactly_ where they were. But. . .but _how_? Akaashi’s wishes were supposed to be granted according to what Akaashi’s interpretation was. He surely couldn’t have meant for them to go to a _jail cell_. . .unless. . .Kageyama slammed a hand over his mouth in shock.

_I wish we’ll know where we were._

“I didn’t think he was _listening_ to me!” Kageyama screeched. The others looked at him in surprise, Kuroo groaning loudly as he rolled up his sleeves.

“So _you_ did this?”

“I just said I wish we’ll know where we are! I didn’t think he’d listen to me! I-I know this is jail but I don’t even know if we’re in Shiratorizawa!”

“Oh, we _are_ in Shiratorizawa. Matter of fact, I know this jail cell quite well,” Kuroo said with a somber smile.

“Then. . .where are we?” Hinata asked and Kuroo sighed, flopping down onto the wooden bench attached to the stone wall.

“We’re in the dungeons of His Highness’ castle, Prince Tsukishima. And the moment he finds out that I’m in his castle again with my ‘bandit’ companions, we’re as good as dead.”

* * *

 

And now for something completely different.

In the land that was past the intimidating mountains and in a kingdom that dealt with all things mystic about the moon and swan care, was Prince Tsukishima’s most honorable and most loyal goat boy, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He and the goat girl, Yachi Hitoka, were instructed to carry about the usual farm work and servant work around the castle. Gathering the eggs, feeding the pigs and horses and cows, getting milk, cleaning, sweeping, dusting, _everything_. Yamaguchi and Yachi both did a hell of a lot more than their title suggested, but for some reason ‘goat girl/boy’ just stuck and pretty much everyone in the castle refused to call them anything else.

As Yamaguchi made his way down the hallway with feather duster in hand and cleaning rags gripped in his other fist, he rounded the corner and came across Prince Tsukishima himself standing at the window and looking out at the gardens below. Yamaguchi jumped in his spot when Tsukishima glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, immediately getting into the ‘fall on your knees and grovel’ position.

“P-Prince Tsuk-”

“Don’t do that,” Tsukishima said before Yamaguchi could finish. Tsukishima didn’t like groveling from people who were humble like Yachi and Yamaguchi. No, the real pleasure from watching people grovel were from people that were pigheaded and stupid. Yamaguchi scampered to his feet as the prince approached, his regal clothes with accents of gold along the sapphire blue slightly sparkling.

“Dateko wants my support in the war,” Tsukishima commented and Yamaguchi followed instinctively. The prince liked to walk and talk, preferably with people that didn’t get under his skin and kiss his ass. Yamaguchi may still get jumpy around him, but the boy spoke his mind (even if it did have an apology tacked onto the end). For that, Tsukishima greatly admired the goat boy, he just had a funny way of showing it.

“Oh? Are you going to fight?”

“I think it’s stupid anyways. Dateko _likes_ fighting, as if Futakuchi really gives a damn if the Crown Prince is missing. And Nekoma is just filled with a bunch of farm hicks, _why_ would they have anything to do with his disappearance? This entire war is pointless and I’d rather just stay out of it. Our hero is out slaying dragons in Kakugawa anyways, who would we send?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi gripped a tighter fist.

“M-Maybe I could-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Tsukishima said with a sigh, pausing to look at the freckled boy fidgeting beside him. “Yamaguchi, you’re a goat boy. You haven’t held a sword in your life and you hate fighting. I don’t want to fight in this war, and even if I _did_ , I’d want to send someone competent.”

“. . .Oh. . .”

Tsukishima knew that tone; he’d hurt Yamaguchi’s feelings and the goat boy was going to try and put on a happy face to try and mask how he felt. Yamaguchi wasn’t a hero, he was a _goat boy_. He couldn’t _possibly_ go and fight, he should be content to be exactly where he was. Within the walls of the castle doing only the safe (though menial) things. Tsukishima placed a hand to the side of his temple and sighed. “I’ll be in the drawing room, if you need me. But try not to.”

“Right, sir.”

“Check the dungeons too if you pass by there. Yachi said she heard a noise but she’s too scared to go down there because she thinks the spirits of dead prisoners have finally risen and are trying to exit their tombs or whatever,” Tsukishima muttered. Really, it was just a stinky dungeon, not the catacombs. The worse thing down there was probably just a dead rat in a trap. Yamaguchi nodded his head again and watched as his prince departed down the hallway, before he quickly trudged off towards the corridor leading down into the dungeons.

As Yamaguchi approached and slowly descended down into the dungeons, he _did_ hear something strange echoing from down below. Something that sounded like. . .yelling? It was a mixture of yelling and then a strange noise Yamaguchi couldn’t tell if it came from an instrument or some sort of dying animal that managed to wander into the dungeons. Maybe the dead _were_ rising up and Yamaguchi should have brought him a sword. Even if he didn’t know how to use it, he could still at least poke the dead zombies or whatever.

When entered the dungeons, the echoes and yelling were coming from further down the way. Yamaguchi raised a towel rag (to use to strangle??) and slowly walked down the pathway and past the empty cells, trying to keep quiet and stealthy so to catch whatever was down here by surprise. Yamaguchi slunk up against the wall, peering around the corner as the yelling and dead animal noises grew quieter.

“Now now, you two. No need to get into a lovers spat over a little mess-up and lousy singing,” a lazy voice cooed and there were two indignant squawks of protest. “I spot some keys over on the wall there that would get us out of this cell and on our way to getting that wishing rock,” the voice said and Yamaguchi blinked.

He’d heard stories about the wishing rock and knew that Ushijima was actually not interested in seeking it out, since if he was only getting one wish, he’d want it to actually mean something and not be frivolous and basically take forever analyzing any possible outcome for _every_ possible wish. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, thought about going after the wishing rock himself. Maybe even take Yachi with him since heaven knows the girl could use some fresh air and sun to take those jitters off her nerves. But there was no way Tsukishima would let them go. After all, they were just the goat boy/girl. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Kenma,” the lazy voice continued, “I think that maybe _you_ could help with this troublesome situation?”

There was an annoyed and even lazier sigh. “Do I have to?”

“Do you want to be stuck in here forever? We can't send word to Akaashi, so we can’t call him to ask for Bokuto to wish us out. And _I_ don’t want Tsukki coming down here catching us, do you?”

Tsukki? They knew of the prince? Were they castle workers down in the dungeons just goofing off while he and Yachi were working nonstop? Yamaguchi frowned hard; he wasn’t one for confrontation (actually he would much rather prefer to avoid confrontation at all costs), but he will _definitely_ give these guys a stern talking to! He rounded the corner just as there was a poof and a flash of light that came from the holding cell a few footsteps away. Shortly afterwards, there was a loud ‘GWAAAA!’ that made Yamaguchi almost jump out of his skin.

“Kenma, you’re so cute!” a young voice piped.

“I _know_! Isn’t he precious?” the lazy voice said with a rather antagonizing edge and soon, a small ball of light exited out of the cell and immediately went to where a set of keys were hanging on the opposite wall. Yamaguchi swallowed, wringing the rag in his hands as he crept closer and closer. The glowing ball of light managed to pull the keys off of the wall, but they landed with a clang onto the floor. There was a groan as the glowing ball of light slowly fluttered down to the keys on the ground, and that was when Yamaguchi attacked.

With a snap of his wrist, Yamaguchi used the rag to whack the ball of light out of the air and right onto the ground. The light dimmed and to Yamaguchi’s surprise, the ball of light wasn’t necessarily a ball of light, but a small _pixie_. Yamaguchi squeaked, getting down on his knees and scooped the pixie in his hands. “I-I’m sorry! You’re not hurt are you?!” Yamaguchi apologized and the pixie squirmed in Yamaguchi’s grasp.

Yamaguchi then turned to see three prisoners in the cell across from where the pixie was trying to retrieve the keys, all of their jaws dropped and eyes popped wide open. The tallest of them with the bad bed hair gave an uneasy smile, reaching his hand out through the opening in the bars.

“ _Thank you_ for helping my little pixie friend! If you could just be so kind to hand him to me-”

“Wait, I’ve seen your face before,” Yamaguchi started cautiously and the man ran a nervous hand through his hair, giving off a dashing yet shady smile.

“I get that a lot! I just have that kind of face! That kind of trusting, friendly, very honest-”

“Y-You’re Kuroo Tetsurou! You’re that bandit that robbed from the prince! Which means. . .” Yamaguchi looked down at the pixie in his fist that was struggling and squirming around. “This is the pixie you stole!”

“You _stole_ Kenma from a _prince_?” the orange haired boy asked in disbelief and Kuroo gave a nervous little laugh.

“Well, come on! He’s so cute, how could I resist?! Akaashi has a djinn!” Kuroo exclaimed and Yamaguchi shook his head, holding Kenma to his chest and squeezing him tighter.

“I-I got to tell the prince!” Yamaguchi stuttered, ignoring the cries for him to wait and the little pixie asking if he could at least loosen his grip before his eyes pop out as he ran up the stairs with Kenma in tow.

                                                                                                                                                                          


End file.
